The prior art is documented with examples of hoist mounted wheel hangers, and such as for hanging a wheel on a hoist arm. A first example of this is set forth in Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,158 which teaches a double hinged and hoist mounted wheel hanger including a rigid clevis having top, bottom and base plates arranged in an integral “U” shape and such that a first hinge bolt passes through the top and bottom plates for supporting an arm connector. A second hinge bolt passes through the arm connector and in turn hingedly supports a further extending and pivotally support rod, upon an end of which is exhibited a retainer pin for supporting a wheel and preventing the same from slipping off the arm.
A series of related apparatuses for supporting automotive tires on a hanger hoist are depicted in each of US 2003/0080270, US 2002/0047077, US 2002/0003196 and 2004/0060775, all to Gibson et al. and each of which disclosing a hanger pin or spindle 3-10 inches in length with a coned or rounded distal end and extending from a hingedly mounted support arm in a direction slightly upward from a horizontal plane. Hicks US 2003/0155475 and US 2009/0067966 each teaches a hoist tire hanger with an angled bracket configuration for vertically attaching to a horizontal tubular hoist location and which depicts an upwardly angled tire hanging section.